


¿Acaso esto duele?

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Series: Sansa, Sansa rima con Myranda [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Love/Hate, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había algo que esa niña no sabía y Myranda estaba allí para enseñarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Acaso esto duele?

**¿Acaso esto duele?**

 

La puerta era mucho menos pesada que antes, aunque a ella jamás le resultó pesada, ella escondía una gran fuerza en su esbelto y desgarbado cuerpo. Violet siempre se burlaba de lo huesudos que eran sus huesos, sus chillantes carcajadas le retumbaban en el oído cada vez que se encaminaba a la alcoba del Bolton hijo. Myranda no le prestaba atención, después de todo ella tuvo lo que a Lord Ramsay verdaderamente le gustaba y Violet, en cambio, no pudo volver a sonreír.

Al pasar por abertura de la puerta apoyó la charola en su cintura y en la mesita colocó el plato con trozos de carne de cerdo y garbanzos, la copa y la jarra de vino. Rellenó la copa. Abrió la ventana, en el vidrio se traslucía la nieve que cubría el camino y los copos que chocaban contra esta y obstaculizaban la introducción de la escasa luminosidad.

—Mi Lady, la cena está servida.

Escondida entre las pieles de lobo se encontraba Sansa Stark llorando con esmero. Los sollozos de la muchacha se escuchaban por todo Invernalia y despertaban hasta al más perezoso caballero. La niña abrió grandemente los ojos, los tenía vidriosos y enrojecidos. Los labios le temblaban, estos estaban rojos e inflamados por la absorción y quebrados por las mordidas. En las pieles de lobo se podía seguir el inquieto movimiento que las piernas ejercían.

—Levántese, la ayudare a peinarse.

Myranda sonrió acercándose a la cama. Extendió sus manos a las pieles, haciendo un ruedo en estas y con los dedos tratando de alcanzar el rostro de la niña.

— ¡No me toques! —Antes de que sintiera la suavidad de la inocente piel una dura palma le golpeó las manos, cuales retrocedieron y se acariciaron entre sí. Intentó una vez más y en repetición sus manos fueron abofeteadas. — ¡No me toques! ¡No me toques!

La niña era tan débil como los golpes que le dirigía, eran como una hoja de invierno siendo recubierta por la cruda nieve. Fueron los toques más delicados que sintió en toda su vida y aun así su piel dolía y se coloreaba.

Myranda volvió sus manos a Sansa, prevenida le sostuvo las muñecas antes de que pudiera golpearla. Estirando los dedos y abriendo la palma de su mano derecha, colocó un duro golpe en la mejilla de la niña. Esta chilló y lloró otra vez.

—Está diciendo las palabras equivocadas, mi Lady. —Suspiró. —Ahora levántese, tiene que comer.

La niña se sentó, se tapó con las pieles hasta la cintura, llevaba un haraposo vestido blancuzco, los pechos y pezones en punta se traslucían en este; la piel erizada y llena de moretones que encajaban en los tonos negruzcos, violáceos y rojizos; y los cabellos enredados, le daba una expresión salvaje y para su pesar, la hacía mucho más bonita.

—Se ve muy bonita esta mañana, mi Lady. —El alago no fue bien recibido por la niña.

Myranda tomó el plato, la cuchara y se le sentó al lado de las rodillas. Revolvió los garbanzos con la carne, el estomagó de la niña rugió. Esta se llevó las manos al vientre, avergonzada.

—Abra la boca, por favor.

Con los labios separados se dejaba ver las secciones de los labios en que la piel estaba ausente y la sangre seca las ocupaba. La niña traspasó por detrás de la oreja algunos mechones e inclinó la espalda hacia adelante, cerrando los labios en torno a la cuchara.

— ¿Esta bueno, mi Lady? —La niña asintió moviendo la cabeza. —Bien. Abra la boca.

El relleno de la cuchara fue más amplio esta vez. La acercó a la delgada y maltrecha boca, pero esta no se abrió.

—La comida no entrará a su boca sino separa los labios. —Insistió y los labios siguieron tan apretados como antes. —Abra la boca, necesita comer, mi Lady.

—Ya he comido suficiente, Myranda. —Sansa irguió la espalda. —Come tú, luces muy delgada.

Myranda apretó los dientes, la niña colmaba su paciencia con demasiada rapidez. Inhaló y exhaló tratando de soportar las inmensas ganas de matarla con esa viperina lengua que poseía. Sus deseos siempre eran mayores que su autocontrol.

—Estoy aquí por usted, no estoy aquí por mí, mi Lady. —No pudo evitar el tono de desprecio que su voz adquirió. —Ramsay quiere que te alimentes.

—No puedes saber lo que Ramsay quiere, el ya no te quiere a ti, Myranda.

La cólera quemó todo su cuerpo, desde la cadera, muslos, vientre, pechos y manos que estuvieron listas para encajarse en el rostro de la niña. Lo único que hizo con sus ardientes manos fue devolver el plato a la charola y desatar el lazo de su chaleco.

—Le dije que está diciendo las palabras equivocadas, mi Lady. —Elevó la barbilla de la niña, centrándole el rostro, ya no tenía los ojos vidriosos. —Tiene que aprender a controlar su lengua.

Con el lazo le aprisionó las muñecas, se las rodeó siguiendo las marcas de los dedos y la ató con fuerza quemándole la piel. Le realzó las manos por encima de la cabeza e instalándolas en el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sansa inquirió.

Myranda no respondió, solo se tomó la molestia de tararear una canción, era una muy antigua que conocía desde que era un inexplorada muchacha. Apartó por completo las pieles de lobo, las flacas piernas se movieron al erizarse por la fría brisa que se escurría por las bisagras de la ventana. Tomó la sección más frágil del vestido y lo rasgó de un extremo a otro, la niña gritó y se sonrosó al notarse con el cuerpo descubierto.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Sansa volvió a preguntar. Esta vez no utilizó un tono fuerte y decidido, era un tono débil y condicionado por el llanto.

—Esto es un castigo, mi Lady.

— ¿Un castigo? —Sonó crédula. — ¡No puedes castigarme! ¡Ramsay no lo permitirá! ¡Haré que te mate!

La niña retorció sus muñecas, los dedos se le cruzaban y las uñas le rasgaban las palmas. El lazo no se desanudaba ni en una mínima proporción y aumentaba el enrojecimiento en la piel, la sangre comenzaba a ser expulsada.

—Puedo hacerle lo que me plazca. —Aproximó los dedos a las heridas que la propia niña se creaba. —No se preocupe por Ramsay, mi Lady. —Sus dedos pasaron por encima de los contrarios, deteniéndolos. — ¿Cree que a él no le fascinará escuchar cómo ha sido castigada? Sí piensa lo contrario no estuvo prestando mucha atención. Él amará participar la próxima vez. —La sangre mojó la punta de sus dedos, la niña ahogó un gritito entre dientes tratando de denotar una valentía que brillaba por su ausencia. —Pero ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo piensa hacer que me mate, mi Lady? Tengo tanta curiosidad por saberlo, me encantaría que me dijera cuál es su plan.

La sangre estaba tan caliente en sus dedos que no pudo evitar el acto reflejo de llevárselos a sus labios y degustarla, era demasiado dulce. Ocupó un largo tiempo con su lengua en cada una de sus falanges, cediéndole un paciente tiempo a la respuesta de la joven y despedazada loba.

— ¿Me responderá? ¿O debo obligarla a hacerlo, mi Lady? —La niña frunció los labios y se rehusó a contestar. — ¿Me dejara elegir a mí? —Remarcó cada palabra. Para ser sincera, ella no buscaba una respuesta en concreto, ella buscaba lo que mayor placer le traería y eso no lo encontraría en ninguna respuesta. —Bien.

Desabrochó el cinturón colgando en su cintura, utilizaría la extremidad de cuero aunque preferiría la de acero. Lo apoyó en el vientre, cual se alejó en el encorvamiento de la espalda. La piel era cálida y suave, no había nada más suave que aquella rosada piel. Ondulante el cinturón recorrió la pelvis, encajándose en la entrepierna recubierta de semen y sangre. El líquido tomaba un tono rosado muy claro, era espeso y aún conservaba algo de esa ardiente humedad.

— ¿Es por esto que llora tanto? No tiene que lamentarse, cuando la limpie se irá. La suciedad se irá y el tono pálido volverá, mucho más bonito. —Una sutil carcajada se traslució entre sus palabras. También fue irónica, más gustosa. —Ahora que lo sabe puede dejar de llorar, mi Lady.

Las lágrimas no cesaron, seguían allí siendo tan crueles y frías; y la niña ya no lucia como esa Sansa Stark de Invernalia que en la bañera bañada con arrogancia le hizo guardar sus palabras. A Myranda le gustaba tanto esta Sansa Stark, una niña débil que con la aparentada fuerza no llegaba a ser sombra de las bestias. Y era divertido, la niña sabía tanto como ella que no había escapatoria, como un pequeño pájaro con las alas rotas ya no podría volar y se quedaría acurrucada en el dolor y la fiera nevada.

—Veo que es de lento entendimiento. No quiere dejar de llorar, lo entiendo y respeto, pero no respetare que una dama tan educada como usted no responda a una humilde pregunta. —Dijo calmada. — ¿Me dirá el plan que tiene para mi muerte, mi Lady?

El cinturón se levantó a una corta distancia y cayó con pesadez, la niña soportó el gemido en la garganta. El cuero se elevó mucho más alto, estaba decidida, en ese momento ella sería la ganadora.

— ¿No me lo dirá, mi Lady?

Esperó a que las piernas se rozaran entre sí y los jadeos salieran exhaustos para hacer descender el cinturón y golpear la piel con tanta fuerza como sus brazos le permitieron. La niña se paralizó respirando profundo, la piel enrojeció y el grito fue el más extenso y ruidoso que Invernalia pudo oír.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dirá, mi Lady? ¿O debo seguir insistiendo?

Ni una fibra en la niña se movió, solo un pequeño espacio para soltar unas cuantas lagrimas más. Tenía el rostro completamente mojado, la piel debajo de los parpados inferiores se le inflaba y ennegrecía.

—Yo sé cómo hacer que esa bonita voz que tiene salga en forma de respuesta. —Myranda resopló, era tan cansador.

Se arremangó el vestido al pasar las piernas por el contorno de las contrarias. El traje cubrió las rodillas de la niña y sus piernas funcionaron de bloqueo para las otras, no les concedería la autorización para ningún minúsculo temblor. El cinturón se reubicó hasta la separación de los engrandecidos pechos, no con un golpe, sino que con una similitud de una apacible caricia de amante.

— ¡No, por favor! —Sansa exclamó cuando el cuero comenzó a ser parte del aire. — ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo diré!

— ¿Decirme que, mi Lady? —Las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron alcanzando sus orejas.

La voz fue expuesta como ella deseaba y de todas formas el cinturón se unió a la piel. Un crujido fue la consecuencia de la conexión de los huesos y el cuero, los pezones endurecieron. El grito fue acompañado por el espumear de la saliva en la comisura de la boca de la niña.

— ¡Te lo diré! ¡Por favor, por favor, detente! —Sansa intentó otra vez quitarse el lazo de la muñeca y las costras continuaron quebrándole la piel. — ¡Te lo diré!

Su codo se inclinó hacia atrás y su muñeca adelante. El cinturón al chocar en la piel creó un tajo, semejante al que una aguja dejaría, y la sangre emanó de este. El cuerpo no era tan bonito como antes, las dispares marcas rojas y la torcida línea de sangre arruinaban lo tersa de la piel. Las marcas que Ramsay hizo con anterioridad ayudaban en la destrucción. La excitaba el hecho de que fuera una obra de arte entre Ramsay y ella.

—La escucho, mi Lady. ¿Dígame cuál es su plan?

La niña sorbió. —No lo sé, no tengo ningún plan, Myranda… lo siento… por favor, lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿me ha mentido, mi dulce Lady?

—Lo hice, Myranda. Lo siento, por favor, no me castigues. Duele, duele mucho.

—Me gustaría no hacerlo pero usted me ha mentido, mi Lady. Yo no puedo pasar una mentira por alto.

— ¡Por favor, te lo he dicho! ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡No me castigues, no puedes!

Myranda apoyó una de sus manos con brusquedad en los resquebrajados labios y los apretó entre sus uñas, no se detuvo hasta conseguir sangre nueva. —Silencio, mi Lady. ¿Está buscando despertar a los muertos con tantos gritos? —Debajo de sus uñas se escondieron las costras de la vieja sangre. — ¿Puedo quitar mi mano? ¿Se mantendrá callada? —La niña afirmó agitando su cabeza. —Bien, cuando la dama es obediente es más hermosa.

—Seré obediente, Myranda.

Se humedeció los labios, satisfecha. Sus largos dedos pasaron por los rotos labios, las aberturas que sus uñas crearon con el tiempo se infectarían y esos labios no serían más que unos contenedores de pudrición. Ella deseaba probarlos antes de que sucediera, y lo haría. Sus dedos le concedieron el lugar a su boca.

Sus dientes agarraron el labio inferior de la niña, no mordieron, absorbieron la sangre. Dulce y amargo, deseable y despreciable, ese era el sabor. Su lengua se introdujo al tiempo en que los labios se separaron por haberle encarcelado el inferior entre sus dientes. Los movimientos de la lengua de la niña eran torpes e imprecisos, lo contrario a los suyos. Los dientes chocaban y los gemidos ajenos se atoraban en su cavidad.

El cinturón descendió, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban la piel por los costados. El cuero alcanzó la zona pélvica y la cadera de la niña se meneó acompasando la arribada del mismo en el sexo. En la punta de sus dedos percibió la humedad que de la sensibilidad de la niña provenía.

—No puede disfrutar de un castigo, mi Lady. —Se rio por dentro tan fuerte como por fuera. — ¿Qué sería de un castigo si usted no sufre? No sería divertido así.

El cinturón arrastró la humedad y sus dedos produjeron más al implantarse en el interior, vertiginosos. Sus uñas desgarraron la palpitante carne. Debió de haber sentido desagradable el líquido que se originaba del semen, sangre y propia eyaculación de la niña, sin embargo no lo era.

Sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez más mojados, sus nudillos acariciaban su sexo escondido en el vestido. Algunos de los gemidos eran suyos, cuando la tela se encontraba en una fricción con su clítoris obtenía el mismo placer que con Ramsay. Su muñeca se pegaba a su pelvis y esta se balanceaba hacia delante al tiempo en el que de la niña se elevaba.

Sus dedos fueron a mayor profundidad, haciendo que los gemidos se convirtieran en gritos dolorosos. Su mano libre fue al cuello, sus dedos caminaron a lo largo por los pronunciados huesos enfocándose en el regreso a los pechos.

Su palma no era suficiente para aferrarse uno de ellos por completo, estaba tan celosa de que fueran mucho más grandes que los que colgaban en su torso. Con furia apretujó el pezón en torno a dos de sus dedos y lo estiró hasta que la niña gritó por misericordia.

La niña arqueó su espalda, tiró el cuello hacia atrás y separó los labios grandemente al eyacular en sus dedos. Las lágrimas se acabaron con el último jadeo. Myranda sonrió y se lamió los dedos, era delicioso el sabor de aquella débil niña en la piel de Sansa Stark.

—Descanse, mi Lady. Volveré cuando sea hora de asearla. —Le dijo besándole la frente y desatándole las manos, se las frotó con suavidad para calmar el dolor. Con sus manos libres la niña no hizo más que obedecer y esconderse una vez más entre las pieles de lobo.

Myranda sacudió su vestido, acomodó su cinturón y arregló su chaleco. Su entrepierna seguía mojada por lo que era difícil caminar sin sentir picazón en cada tramo. En la charola todavía se hallaba una gran proporción de la comida, esa noche la niña no tendría las fuerzas suficientes y ella no insistiría para otorgárselas, ya que no era algo que le importara.

—Vuelve pronto, Myranda. —Sansa murmuró.

Myranda volteó la cabeza y la observó por encima de los hombros, carcajeó en sorpresa. —Lo haré, mi Lady. Lo haré.


End file.
